Perfection
by Ariana Gryffindor
Summary: There was no other option, but perfection for a Malfoy. Would he still find a woman that lived up to his standards?
1. Prologue

She strolled down Diagon Alley on a fair-weathered Sunday afternoon. Everyday she would come out of her room from the Leaky Cauldron and fancy herself a cup of ice cream from Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor and read a book. She did this silly routine from time to time as she waited for the 1st of September. A few days ago she was informed that Ron and Harry wouldn't be joining her during her stay in the Leaky Caldron, she didn't dare ask why for she knew that it was a "guy thing". "Two more weeks, just two more weeks Hermione" she would tell herself from time to time. Her patience was being tested in her stay, she thought it was just a piece of cake, a few weeks after she settled, she thought otherwise.

She stood up and paid the charge of her ice cream, and made her way back to the pub. She slowly roamed and wandered through the variety of shops, which, to her surprise, was full of people, smiling and laughing. She didn't expect that business would really well after the war, but that was a mistake she was proud of, she smiled. Just as she passed Flourish and Blott's, her eyes were blinded by the sun's gleaming reflection. When she looked at the source, her smile immediately faded away. Platinum blonde hair, dark brown at the roots, softly rested on his shoulders. His bangs hugged his face perfectly, and in his hands was a book entitled: "Wizard's Guide to Love: The Desperate Edition" his face suddenly contorted to disgust and dropped the book and shoved it under the table, "Pathetic." He mumbled.

"Malfoy? In Flourish and Blott's? Has the world gone mad?" she thought deeply, rolling her eyes as she strode forward. Once again her track was distracted when she suddenly bumped into a person. She looked down. Black leather Italian shoes, and black slacks made out of the most expensive cloth in the world. Now who would wear that kind of clothing in this weather? Her eyes slowly looked up, and she saw the most appalling face she would ever see. Smirking at her was the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

He gave a silent chuckle under his breath and continued smirking. "I couldn't help noticing you staring at me from the corner, Granger."

**A/N: Not much action here, it's just a prologue after all. I haven't written a fic since last year. O.o Should I still continue it? Please review and put your thoughts there! :)**

**-A.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the very long hang-up. School's got me busy! But now, it's summer here in the Philippines, and I now have all the time I want! :D I hope my writing skills haven't diminished yet. x_x Please click the review button for your opinions!**

Perfection

Chapter 1

"I was _not_ staring at you, Malfoy." She lied. "I-I mean, it's awkward to actually see you enter Flourish and Blotts! How could I _not_ stare at you?" she added.

"So you were staring at me then?" he smirked. "_Oh I caught her now" _he thought.

Hermione shot him an astonished, disgusted look. He continued smirking, which somehow irritated her. "Draco Malfoy, I was NOT staring at you!"

"Okay okay!" he laughed. He imitated her, "You were NOT staring at me!" he laughed again, seeing her in her irritated state brought joy to him. "_I am very mean Ms. Granger, I can't help it." _ He said to himself, as his laugh started to fade, Hermione gave some sort of grunt and pushed him out of her way. "No need to get all offended Granger, I was just having some fun!" he said, strolling not far from her.

"You call that fun?" she looked back., he smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked pass by Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. He continued to follow her, smirking and smiling at the hot-headed brunette. Draco then pictured everything in slow motion, a very peculiar event for a Malfoy. He saw Hermione in an odd, but, beautiful way. Her hair was swaying as she walked, her face seemed to glow under the late afternoon sun, and her eyes seemed to capture his every movement. His heart seemed to beat a second faster than usual when he got near her. To him, she was like toxic, very, very dangerous. But whoever said that a Malfoy could resist danger?

He quickly snapped back to reality, noticing that he was now in the middle of a crowd, Hermione no where to be found.

"Well that was fun. ."

* * *

It was 6:30 in the evening and Hermione sat upright on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron, and continued reading her book. She tried as hard as she could to focus, but the events that happened earlier that day hindered her to do so. She then had an argument with herself, which she knew was delirious, but it was an aspect of her that she could not take away. Topic of argument: Draco Malfoy.

"I was absolutely NOT staring at him."

"_Sure you were, you were completely mesmerized!"_

"Of course I wasn't, for him? Preposterous."

"_Preposterous? Oh come on, you know that he's devilishly gorgeous."_

"Well. ."

"_And you know that he's a gentleman."_

"Not _all_ the time. But. ."

"_Come on, Hermione. Are you really this redundant?"_

"There's nothing gorgeous, or gentleman to stupid Malfoy!" she cried out. Her head started to hurt, and all the self-arguing had made her hungry. She sighed. She closed her book and placed it neatly on her bed and went down to the dining area. She passed through the old and dusty hallway of the Leaky Cauldron, the smell of dust and old socks infiltrated the air. She went down the stairs, and sat herself down.

"G'evening Tom, I'll have a-" she was cut off by Tom placing a plate of fish and chips with a mug of Butterbeer.

"Compliments to the sir across you Miss Granger." said Tom with a low bow. Hermione, slightly baffled, looked across her table. He was reading the Daily Prophet, so she couldn't really see who it was. Then, he lowered the newspaper a bit, and she saw platinum silver hair, and daring great eyes. She turned back to her food. She felt nervous for a moment there. Draco Malfoy? Being. . _nice? _

She pushed the plate back, and stormed to Malfoy, who apparently placed down the Prophet and seemed to wait for her. At first she stared at him, with great annoyance and anger, and a bit of confusion too. He simply smirked. She couldn't find the right words to say, she looked like a fool just storming up to him. He laughed under his breath. "Yes Granger?" he asked in an innocent tone.

Her jaw dropped for a second. "What game are you trying to play Malfoy?" she furiously asked.

He laughed. "I'm not trying to play anything."

She laughed sarcastically. "So what's with all the "nice" stuff then? Treating me with something I don't need, I-"

"But you do need it Granger, you seemed an awful lot hungry when you came down from your room" he smiled.

"But from _you_?" she scoffed. "You _must_ have some kind of dirty trick up your sleeve!" she alleged. Draco suddenly stood up, and faced her, inches to her face.

"Listen here Granger." he had a serious tone. "I'm not playing any games, so what ever it is you're thinking, please." He then left her, his black robe following behind him as he exited the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley. She was surprised, not at the fact that he said "please" but at the fact that he, Draco Malfoy, stood up to her without one single insult. Or maybe it _was_ the "please" that astonished her. . .

She went back to her room and locked the door and went back to reading. Yet, the event that happened earlier forced her not to do so, yet again. She felt annoyed, yet he had made quite a point. Maybe she did go over the top, but what could he expect? He's been bugging her for the past 6 years!

"_It's your last year. Maybe he's changed, thing's change, people change. Ever since the Dark Lord fell, thing's have been pretty quiet."_ She started talking to herself again.

"But it's Draco _Malfoy_ we're talking about here. He wouldn't change, not for a _Mudblood_."

* * *

1st of September, and Hermione had now packed her stuff. She went through the middle of plat forms 9 and 10 just like every other year. She looked far and wide for her best friends but still she couldn't find them. She gave her luggage to the conductor and stepped onto the Hogwart's Express. She found her friends in a compartment and stayed with them.

"So how's everything guys?" she asked, desperate for a proper conversation.

"It was awesome!" Ron said, ignorantly.

"It would have been better if you came with us 'Mione." Harry said.

She laughed. "Well, I guess I wasn't made for all those Quidditch stuff."

Just as they felt like bursting hysterically in laughter, they heard the compartment door open. Crabbe and Goyle stood there, holding the door open. In the middle, was of course, Malfoy. Harry and Ron immediately stood up, looking fiercely at the three Slytherins.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, not taking his eye off him.

"Potter. Weasley. No need to get all feisty." He went to Hermione and reached into the inside pocket of his cloak. "You forgot this." He said as he handed a book to her. Hermione was astonished yet again. Draco smirked, and left the trio.

"Well that was. . .unexpected." Ron said.

"Yeah, it was." Harry replied. Hermione nodded.

She noticed a folded corner in one of her pages, she went to the page and saw a little note in between the pages. She opened the note with caution.

_Meet me near the Viaduct after everyone's in the Great Hall._

_Draco_

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 1! I hoped it paid off! Please review! Thanks ;) Chapter 2 coming up soon. :D**

**-A. **


	3. Chapter 2

Perfection

Chapter 2

Hermione stared anxiously at the piece of parchment that lay before her. Soon she began to ask some of the silliest questions. What did he want with her? What were his intentions? These questions circled her mind, making unexpected guesses come out (which I might not include due to the maturity of it). She kept the small note in her book and placed it back into her knapsack. She decided not to tell Harry nor Ron since the matter did not include them, she thought that it was about time that she handled something on her own. Throughout the train ride, all she could think about was Draco's "dirty act". It wasn't everyday where you see _the_ Draco Malfoy being. . . "nice". Hermione leaned her head on the cool window as she placed her knapsack on her lap and hugged it close to her. She was clearly very startled by what happened. "I'm just over reacting." She told herself. She watched the boys play Wizard Chess as flying pieces hit the cushioned seats. She laughed, as she tried to take Draco's image away. She closed her eyes, and dosed off to sleep.

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew loudly.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years!" Hagrid shouted, one massive hand guided the young ones to the boats, and the other held up an oil lamp. The three got their things and happily stepped off the train. As they did each year, they went up to him. "Hey Hagrid." They said with a smile.

"Oh! You little buggers, not so little anymore eh?" he said as he hugged all of them. When he released, all of them started to pant. "Sorrey, can't 'elp it." He chuckled. They laughed, almost sarcastically.

"Hagrid, have you been drinking a lot lately?" Ron asked, as he smelled whiskey all over his jacket. They looked at him suspiciously. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Ehh. . ehh. . look, you better hurry, all off you! Oh!" he said in reply. He pointed to the castle. "And, keep an eye on Snape, you'll see why later on ey?"

They laughed as they made their way to the thestral-pulled carts. They waited for awhile and discussed random things, just for the sake of conversation. As usual, all Harry and Ron could talk about was the Quidditch Tournament. The note haunted Hermione's mind once again. It irritated her, how vulnerable she was. Her thoughts were distracted by her name being called out.

"Hermione! Are you coming or what?" Ron practically shouted.

"Oh. Sorry." Hermione said solemnly as she climbed into the cart. Moments later it started to move.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked, as he rubbed Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah 'Mione, you alright?" Ron added.

Hermione knew she couldn't let them see how bothered she was. She smiled, "I'm fine guys! Honestly!" she said.

When they finally reached the castle, they quickly changed into their robes with a flick of the wand. The first years were already lining up, while the others were already inside the Great Hall. Hermione told the boys to go ahead since she "forgot" something in the train. She managed to get away from McGonagall (although, it was _very_ tricky to do so). She grunted, "My first year as Head Girl and I'm already breaking rules!" she made her way to the Viaduct. She took the note, which she placed in her pocket before going out the train, and stood at the entrance of the meeting place. "Let's get this over with."

But alas, he was no where to be found. She sighed with exasperation and walked into the Viaduct, she sat at one of the windows, her legs dangling down, waiting. "Where is he?" she mumbled under her breath. She rubbed her shoulder as the cold wind blew against her. She suddenly felt hot breath warming up her neck, "You might fall." A seductive male voice said, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. She fell, but he had helped her up. She was mesmerized by his breath-taking voice that for a moment she didn't do anything but let him wrap his arms around her waist. Yet, the scene had changed as she snapped back into reality.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" she said.

'That Granger, was saving your life." He replied, giving her a wink.

"Why'd you want me here Malfoy?" she insisted.

"Well Granger. . ."

"Just get on with it Malfoy, I have a lot of things to do."

"Ah yes, being Head Girl and all."

"How'd you know that?" she asked out of curiosity.

He walked up to her, so close that she felt his hot breath against her skin, he leaned forward, his lips just at the side of her ear. "Because, I'm Head Boy."

She jerked away from him. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"No Granger. I'm telling the whole, _painful_ truth." He smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face Malfoy, or I'll wipe it off for you." She said angrily, glaring at him.

"Oh, please do Miss Granger." He smiled some more.

"You're just a waste of time!" she stormed out of the Viaduct.

"Well, that's certainly going to change." He mumbled, watching Hermione go up to the castle. He whistled as he walked across, to the other end of the Viaduct.

* * *

The feast ended as it usually did with Dumbledore announcing safety precautions and saying random words and all. Hermione, Ron and Harry waited until the crowd of students had diminished. They stood up, laughing about Hagrid's dirty trick on Snape. You see, before the teachers had gotten into the Great Hall, Hagrid placed some of Fang's saliva into his drinking glass. Why? Well, that's another story.

"So what-what did you forget Hermione?" Ron asked, still trying to catch his breath (Snape's reaction was priceless).

"Oh, umm. . . " she stalled, still trying to find a reason. "I forgot my lipstick." She said.

"Ahh. . ." Ron said, obviously trying not to make conversation about women's make-up. As the walked out the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall went up to them.

"May I borrow Miss Granger for awhile?" she asked, giving the two boys, a "look".

"Sure Professor." Harry said, "We'll see you later?' he pointed at Hermione. She nodded in reply.

"Follow me Miss Granger."

Hermione willingly followed the teacher. They went through a series of corridors and went up and down countless flights of stairs until they reached a painting of a knight with a purple backdrop. The knight smiled, and focused his attention, to a person lying against the wall. Hermione could not believe her eyes.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Miss Granger, you were informed that you are this years Head Girl, congratulations once again."

"Thank you professor."

"Now meet our Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you two know of each other." At that point, Hermione's heart had reached rock bottom. He was telling the truth after all.

"B-but Professor! There must be some kind of mistake!" Hermione said in shock.

"Now Hermione, there will be no arguments. Mr. Malfoy was appointed by the Headmaster himself." She explained. "In order for more cooperation and progress in this school, we have decided to put both Head Boy and Girl into the same room, now I know that you are both responsible enough to take care of each other, or better yet take care of yourselves." She sternly looked at both, Hermione said nothing, Draco smirked. "I already gave the password to your dormitory to Draco, for now, goodnight to you two."

"Goodnight Professor." They said in unison. Draco went to her, he smiled, knowing that he had proved a point to _the_ Hermione Granger.

"Told you I was Head Boy."

**A/N: I couldn't think of a good ending. ASDFGHJKL. :)) Please, PLEASE, do review! Send me some observations, remarks, annotations, interpretations, comments, or simply reviews on this chapter. And maybe a splash of suggestions too for the next. Thanks! ;)**

**~A.**


	4. Chapter 3

Perfection

Chapter III

Hermione was absolutely infuriated with the idea. She was so close to bursting in front of him, yet she didn't do anything fear that that would be exactly what he wants to happen, and so she managed to keep her composure. Draco smiled to himself, and looked at her from time to time. Hermione took a piece of paper from her pocket which had the password in it, yet before she even had time to open the entrance, it had already been open. Draco pulled open the door for her, and gestured for her to go inside. The noble in the painting gave a very approving smile as he watched her trudge inside. "Good luck with her, ma' boy. She looks like a toughie!" the painting said. "She sure is sir, she sure is." He replied, he then closed the door behind him.

The Head Boy and Girl's common room was just like any other common room yet it had very unique changes. Its interior was a mix of different shades of green and red, with intricate designs in silver and golden yellow. The two were both mesmerized by all the materials they were given, their own study tables, private rooms, even their own small library at each corner. But the highlight of the room really was the colossal fireplace and the painting hung above it. The painting showed the Gryffindor and the Slytherin crests merged into one logo wherein the lion and the snake faced each other. The Hogwarts crest stood in the middle of the two. The heat of the fireplace consumed the space inside, setting a very warm and comfortable atmosphere throughout the room.

"So Hermione. ." Draco said as he sat on the couch that stood in the middle of the room. "How was your summer?" he said, his voice calm and collected, with a smidge of impudence in it.

Hermione felt the designs and the different spines of the books with her fingers, treating everything with proper care and adoration. She wanted to avoid conversation with him, and so she kept her silence. Draco sighed, and stood up.

"I asked you a question Granger. Answer it." He said, now in his usual stuck up tone. He looked at her with disgust , still trying to figure out what to do.

"Does it look like I _want_ to answer your question, Malfoy? Obviously not." She said, not even looking at him. She continued to go around the common room, thinking all that she could do with those materials, it would've been a dream come true, if it wasn't for the intrusion of a certain someone. .

"But it would be polite if you answered it, Granger. What kind of a Head Girl are you?" he scoffed. "A very disrespectful one if I do say so myself." Hermione's jaw dropped at the insult. She looked at him, "_You_ are the disrespectful person Malfoy! _You _don't deserve any of _my_ respect. You don't deserve _anyone's _respect! Look at you, you're being very immature, Draco, insulting people just for the fun of it." She walked around, her arms on her hips, her eyebrows furrowed, as she continued proving her point to him. Draco seemed to be enjoying all of it.

"McGonagall might have me stuck with you for the rest of the year, but I guarantee you, that nothing will change. Malfoy, you and I both know that we're practically mortal enemies, so it's best that besides from any Head Boy & Girl responsibility, you better keep your distance. Is that understood?" she impatiently asked, waiting for his answer. She was sure that she got him this time. _"He must be so humiliated right now. ." _she thought.

Draco laughed. "But Hermione, you still haven't answered my question." Hermione stared at him for a while, then she went to him, and she gave a blank expression. "You're impossible, Draco Malfoy." She said, looking into his eyes. He felt her fierceness and her anger radiating towards him. He looked at her calmly, he was used to this. "I know I am." He slowly said to her.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came in. Hermione immediately retreated back to have more distance from him. Draco folded his arms and smiled, he honestly missed always being with his Head of House, always being some kind of teacher's pet. "Were we interrupting something?" Snape slyly asked, giving a deadly stare to Hermione's direction. "I certainly hope we weren't" McGonagall said.

Hermione was first to speak up. "Oh no, Professors, Draco and I were just having a little chat. . ." she lied, "To get to know each other more." He looked at her, and she looked at him, giving him a signal to agree. "Yes Professors, we did exactly that." He added.

"I do not enjoy sarcasm, Ms. Granger." Snape said. "And as for you, Draco, I did not expect you to "team up" with this. ." he ended with a mumble. "That's enough Severus. Ms Granger, Mr. Malfoy, as your first assignment, I'd like you to escort all students to their common rooms, one of the prefects are not present, so we need as much help as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." They said in unison.

"We will meet you two in the Great Hall in no more than 10 minutes. Put on your best robes and clean up." She said she went out of the common room, Snape stared at Hermione then at Draco and left as well.

Hermione went to her room, and quickly changed her robes. She looked at the mirror and fixed her hair. When she went out, she saw Draco, taking the green shirt he wore off, in an unusual slow manner. He ruffled his hair a bit, while he magically got a white polo from his trunk. Hermione was stunned with the sight, that she couldn't move. Alas, he caught her, he smiled and turned to her, revealing with his muscular body. "Like what you see?" he teasingly said, not taking his eyes off her. She quickly snapped out of it, and went down. "You better hurry up Malfoy!" she shouted as she went pass him and out of the common room.

"I think I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
